


First Night

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-01
Updated: 1999-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.TER/MA December 1999 Challenge. Author's Notes: This is the first in what I hope will be a series, as long as someone out there likes it. If you want part II, then feed my need—feedback. The story alternates POV, starting with Alex and then going to Mulder. In my world, Alex Krycek has two strong and beatuful arms—deal with it. Nicole S. and Aries gave me supreme beta, so any remaining mistakes are all my own fault—sorry. Aries and Nic...thanks for everything. The two of you are the best cure out there for getting over writer's block.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> TER/MA December 1999 Challenge. Author's Notes: This is the first in what I hope will be a series, as long as someone out there likes it. If you want part II, then feed my need—feedback. The story alternates POV, starting with Alex and then going to Mulder. In my world, Alex Krycek has two strong and beatuful arms—deal with it. Nicole S. and Aries gave me supreme beta, so any remaining mistakes are all my own fault—sorry. Aries and Nic...thanks for everything. The two of you are the best cure out there for getting over writer's block.

  
**First Night  
by Dr Ruthless and Niffusa**

  
It was cold outside, he could see his breath, but still he wore no coat. Tonight there was no need to be weighed down with anything but the task at hand. People were clutching one another, the revelers were in the streets, but he was alone in every sense of the word. In some ways he had always been alone. There were party hats and noisemakers, and the smell of alcohol hung in the air, sweet and cloying.

One more year had come and gone...but after tonight, it would all be different.

The street was poorly lit. It would have been wide, but there were cars banked down along each side, and the result made it possible for only single file traffic. The man who approached the door of the club was on foot, and had left his car on another street. He was strolling along, purpose evident on his face, but as yet not so immediate that he couldn't pause to examine the neighborhood.

He wore black silk, elegantly suited in Armani, with polished leather on his feet and an attitude that let passers by know that he was comfortable inside his skin.

As he approached the door of the club, the denizens of the West Village scurried or sauntered, going their own way, a soft machine with many moving parts. Many of the people who passed him by had so many piercings about their face and body that they would have set off an airport metal detector from the parking lot. He smiled a little smirk that told the world that he knew something they didn't.

A pasty looking night-dweller moved in on him, intent on lifting the wallet that his appearance announced. He was about to go into his act, instilling a little fear into his mark when he found himself suddenly sprawled on the sidewalk, face down in the dirt, with Mr. Attitude's knee in his back.

"I'm going to walk away now. Come after me if you don't want to see the sun rise." Flat, matter of fact, the voice rattled like death and the vermin scrambled to his feet and ran as the man who had bested him resumed his walk without a backward glance.

The smile was back on his pleasant features once again. Full lips curled, and the cockiest smirk imaginable lit up the face. Shrewd, grey-blue eyes and a generous nose topped the smile, and his seductive lope as he moved along caught more than one person's eye. One girl, too young and innocent-looking to be in that part of town at that time of night stared at him, transfixed. His smile broadened. He was here to play. He could feel the weight of her stare travel the lines of his body, and chuckled softly

Walking up to her, the rhythm of his movements enticed and transfixed. She smiled in answer, and he pushed her against the wall, saying nothing, but stooping to kiss her hard, grinding his hips into hers as he did so.

She was surprised, but eager, returning his kiss with her own talented mouth, curling her tongue around his and feeling the heat of him through her white dress. The kiss lasted only moments, but when he drew away, an even broader grin on his face now, she put out her hand to try and draw him back.

"What's your name?" Her voice was low and gentle in the humming night. "Come on... Don't go." 

His hands were still at her hips, and he paused, a glint of mischief showing in the intelligence of his face while his groin still leaned against hers.

"Sorry, honey, I've got unfinished business in there." He jerked his head, indicating the club. She lowered her lashes, peeping up at him through them, a porcelain doll, frail and beautiful.

"Okay, beautiful, I can wait. Come on back when you're ready to finish the job. I have a feeling it would be worth the wait." 

He chuckled, leaning forwards to drop a kiss on her nose and then walked away, raising one hand in farewell as he went.

Pausing outside for a moment, he brushed his clothes down and then headed to the door. He smiled at the bouncer, and laughed inwardly as he read the thoughts going through his head. He radiated 'easy mark' to the cynic. The expression on the other man's face told that he wasn't just a seeming chicken; It also told him that he was fucking gorgeous. He passed in.

Sauntering into the club, he took in the ambiance, such as it was. It was smoky, and a little dilapidated. He could sense the ripple run around the room as some of the patrons noticed and catalogued him. Fresh meat... He was certainly fresh. The smile spread large once again. Taking his time, he stepped to the bar and bought himself a drink, and then moved away to a table where he sat, sipping his beer straight from the bottle. 

He knew what a sensation he was causing, and something inside him flared, making him feel sensual and alive. Looking around him, he finally saw what he had come for.

The man in the corner, sitting with a number of associates, was gorgeous. Dark hair against pale skin formed a palette upon which a pair of huge, lustrous, brilliant eyes shone, fringed by the longest lashes he had ever seen. Lips that were a perfect bow and an outrageous little nose with a tilt at the end of it made up the face. Elfin ears laid flat against his skull completed the delectable vision. The man wore black leather tight against his well formed body, pants that clung like a second skin, and a shirt that was slashed and laced at the front revealing pale flesh that the watcher could trace down almost to his groin. Black leather gloves completed the picture.

The man in black continued to stare, his gaze a palpable thing that caressed... abraded even. After a minute or two of this scrutiny, the leather-clad man stirred, looking around, and the newcomer dropped his gaze, returning to the beer in his hand with a contemplative air.

The man in leather stood, a predatory smile on his face, and ambled over to stand behind the newcomer.

"Okay, are you in distress, or just waiting? " The husky voice that he remembered so well brushed over him, making the gooseflesh rise along his arms. He gave a final secret smile to himself, before raising his eyes to face Alex Krycek, schooled in the essence of surprise.

"What the...Where the hell did you come from?" His apparent bafflement made Krycek smile.

"I could say the same for you, G-man." The smoky voice was calm and insistent. Fox Mulder creased his forehead in irritation.

"You son of a bitch!" The epithet had almost a comforting quality about it, and Krycek smiled again, putting a hand out to ruffle Mulder's short hair.

"Is that nice?" the grin became a leer as Krycek ran considering eyes over Mulder.

"I've been waiting a long time to get my hands on you. I could kill you now." The uncompromising reply was the signal for a murmur in the deep reaches of the room.

"Oh, feed my ego, why don't you?" Krycek seemed calm enough, but there was tension around the room. Mulder could feel it, beating on him like surf.

" What do you want?" He raised challenging eyes to the man standing over him, and his lip curled in a sneer.

"You really need to lighten up a little, Mulder, have a little fun." Krycek was taunting now, watching for signs of discomfiture on the face of his opponent.

"Don't make me repeat myself...what the hell do you want?" Mulder was ebullient now, challenging him. Krycek laughed as he made a wide gesture that encompassed the club and its patrons.

"My dear, sweet, baby Mulder, this is my place. What do YOU want?" the words were accompanied by a lick of his lips, and a lascivious cataloging of the man, his body and his attire. Mulder gave a snort of derision.

"I'm leaving before I do something to you I may regret later." He stood up, placing his empty bottle down on the table, prior to walking away.

Krycek placed a hand on Mulder's shoulder and moved in close. Mulder's head snapped to the side as the other man walked around him.

"I like this. I like it a lot. I think I'll keep him." There were murmurs of satisfaction from the people clustered around the perimeter of his vision. Mulder smiled coldly, picking Krycek's hand up and removing it from his jacket, then dusting the spot with fastidious fingers. "Like I said...I'm leaving. Pray we don't ever meet again in a less crowded place Krycek...or I guarantee you life won't be safe." Alex Krycek sneered.

"There's a slight problem there, you see I told you, this is my place. You need my permission to get out of here." He seemed unconcerned, and Mulder flushed a little.

"Your point would be...?" Mulder turned, and without a backward glance, walked away. The mocking voice floated up from behind him.

" My point is that I think I'll keep you." 

Mulder stopped, turning to face the leather-clad devil that was tormenting him.

"I don't see that as one of your options." The smile hadn't yet left Mulder's face, and it was Krycek's turn to flush as the other man defied him. Turning to beckon behind him, Krycek called to two of the men he'd been lounging with.

" Phil? Andrew? Stop him. Bring him here." 

A pair of large men materialized from the smoky murk of the room and seized Mulder by the arms. Before he could maneuver into any kind of defensive posture, Mulder found himself sandwiched between two large masses of flesh. Though he may have been able to handle one of the steroid twins, two would prove a bit more difficult. Choosing instead to use his brain rather than his brawn, which was in this situation a little unlikely to succeed, he allowed the Neanderthals to lead him back—back to stand before Alex Krycek. 

" You don't need to mark him, boys, but bring him along." Krycek's mild voice nevertheless cut through the noise that had erupted along with the fight.

Mulder gave a low, rumbling growl. "Whadd'you think you're doin'?"

His nemesis smiled sweetly. "Think? I know what I'm doing." Mulder didn't reply to that at all, merely giving Krycek a silent glare. " What did you think you were doing when you came in here?"

"I didn't think I was gonna find you here...that's for sure." The retort was low and the voice was deadly. Alex Krycek's face softened a little.

" What were you looking for, Fox?" 

"Fox? Being a bit presumptive, aren't we, Alex?" Krycek flinched very slightly before the smirk restored itself to his face.

"You know what? I think you need a lesson or two in the politics of this place." The stirring of restless bodies around the room on hearing that made Mulder quake a little.

" Ooohh...and you're going to teach me? What happened to safe, sane and CONSENSUAL?" His voice dripped sarcasm, and Krycek stepped in close, pressing himself up against the silk of Mulder's jacket, his breath puffing against Mulder's lips. Mulder did not turn away, remaining there in defiance of Krycek, who gradually began to smile, a wide, considering grin that promised all kind of things.

"I could entertain that. Sure, since you ask so nicely." He leaned forward briefly, brushing his mouth against Mulder's full lips as he did so, an attempt to intimidate the other that failed as he stood, unflinching.

" Why doesn't it surprise me that you wouldn't follow the rules even in this. Rat bastard!" 

There was a collective gasp from the audience to this little drama, and Alex looked around, obviously playing to the gallery as he taunted Mulder. He turned to the two men who were restraining Mulder.

"Boys, he's a little warm. I think he needs to cool down." He jerked his chin, indicating where he wanted them to take their captive, and then stroked Mulder's face, making him glare. "Baby, baby, baby, I set the rules here."

"And what are your rules?" Mulder growled, as the steroid brothers tightened their grip. Krycek appeared to consider the question.

"My rules are simple. I do what I like, and so do you." He began to turn away, stepping back away from Mulder.

"I would like to leave." 

There was a muffled snort of laughter from Alex, which echoed itself around the club. Alex turned back to the trio, watching in evident amusement as they hustled Mulder over to the corner of the room.

" No. You have it all wrong. You do what I like, baby." He gestured to the behemoths he controlled, indicating that the clothing should come off. " That's it, boys. Let me see what he's hiding here."

" Fuck...no... I said no!" Mulder kicked out. "What do you want from me?" As Mulder began to fight them off, there was a definite hush in the room. Mulder, having tried, and failed to shake off the grip on his sleeves, now began to fight in earnest as he attempted to break free. The larger of the two men, a coffee-colored mountain of muscle, growled as Mulder's kick landed on his shins, and applied a chokehold to him that made him begin to lose consciousness. Through all of this, Alex Krycek's throaty growl reached him, and still there was amusement in it.

" I think he needs holding, boys. Take him over to the wall, and get him ready." 

Mulder took a deep breath as his jacket was removed. " Afraid to take me on yourself, you bastard?"

"I'll see you in a minute, Fox, I'll let you get yourself ready for me first. Oh, and when I take you on, lover, you won't be calling me afraid... " Alex nodded, and strolled off to the bar where Mulder could hear him calling for a couple of beers and trading friendly insults with a couple of the patrons.

"Come on, Alex...show me you're not the coward I think you are." Mulder's voice cut through the smoke and activity in the bar, causing a silence that was so complete that had anyone dropped a pin, odds are the entire room would have heard it. Alex took his two beers and returned to stand in front of his reluctant guest, surveying him gently as his shirt was removed by his wardens.

"Hmm... Very nice, Fox, very nice indeed." Alex's eyes flicked down over the taut stomach with its light furring of crisp curls. " What were you expecting from this place? Didn't you come here to take a walk on the wild side?" 

"You never answered my question, why should I answer yours?" Mulder could see that his slow strip, aided by Alex's two enforcers, was achieving an effect on Krycek. The swelling at the front of his tight pants was very evident, and the man himself was flushed, his eyes sparkling.

"W-what was the question, baby?" Krycek was obviously a little distracted from their verbal sparring. The pair of goons had forced Mulder into a straight backed chair, thrust his hands through the spokes, and were lashing him to it with his own tie, a stunning Jerry Garcia confection of grey, black and purple.

"You haven't fucked with me enough for one lifetime, Krycek...what is this?" Mulder's mild voice rose again, and Alex licked his lips as he gazed down at Mulder.

"What is what? You came to play, straight boy, and I'm going to show you how. You'll love it, I promise." Mulder could see that Krycek was breathing heavily. He smiled inwardly. The man wanted him. He could see that. 

"You really think I want to play with you? You're more delusional than I thought" His contempt radiated through his voice and Alex's color heightened yet again as he reached to put one finger beneath Mulder's chin, turning his face up.

"You know what I think?" Alex spoke through gritted teeth. "I think you have no choice. You're on my turf here, baby, and tied to a chair. Whatcha gonna do?"

"I didn't think even you would stoop to taking someone against their will...what's the matter, Alex, can't find a willing partner?" Scorn poured thick from Mulder, and Krycek stepped back a minute before replying.

"If you weren't willing, you wouldn't be here, but I'll make a deal with you. I won't touch you, unless you ask me to, okay?" His face was all innocence as he spoke, but Mulder knew that the mockery was just below the surface.

"Fine," Mulder replied, never letting his eyes waver from the sea of green still inventorying his exposed body, "then you won't be touching me anytime soon" 

"Okay, if you're happy with that, we can begin." Alex sounded like a child that had just pulled the wool over his mother's eyes.

Realizing his miscalculation, Mulder's eyes narrowed. "Begin what?" He asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

Drawing one of his companions to his side, Alex placed a very careful hand on his friend's shoulder. "Andy here is a master of his art. He uses pain in some very innovative ways. You're gonna love it, Fox." And still the innocent smile shone brightly. 

Mulder's eyes seemed to shoot poison tipped darts. There was no way he was going to let anyone but Krycek lay a finger on him, so he used the only weapon he had, Alex's ego. "You're going to let someone else hurt me, when you could have the pleasure yourself? I knew you were a coward." 

"Are you asking me to touch, G-man?" Victory! Or was it?

He'd gotten Alex's attention...now all he had to do was keep it. " Why do you want to touch me? If I had some idea of what you wanted, maybe I would give it to you willingly." His voice held just enough guile in it to keep the enemy guessing.

The quirk of Alex's eyebrow was enough to reveal the desired effect had been achieved. " Foxy, babe, this is a sex club," he explained as he slithered up into his hostage's very personal space. His breath was hot on Mulder's lips once again. "One way or another, you are going to come screaming tonight. You can go for the rest, or you can choose the best. You pick." And with a wink of his eye, he turned back to his audience.

Jackpot! It amazed Mulder how little credit Alex had given him when it came to playing these games, but the error in judgment would soon become crystal clear. "I'll tell you what...why don't we take this somewhere a bit more private, and perhaps then you can convince me of your virtues. Just you and me? Think you can handle that, tough guy?"

" I don't think so." 

Alex's voice was flat, but even if no one else noticed, Mulder could see the calculating thought going on behind his eyes, and knew that this egomaniac's pride would take them where they needed to be. 

"Why? Don't think you can keep me interested without the brute squad around?"

"Want me to show you?" Alex sounded a little pissed off now as he realized what the gist of Mulder's last speech was. "Okay, bring him." At that, the large goons that Mulder thought of as Heckle and Jeckle stepped forward, hoisting Mulder up, complete with chair to carry him after Alex.

" Where are we going?" Mulder felt precarious. He felt strange, and wondered if he had gone too far, or if the plan he had come with would be enough. Alex's mocking voice floated back to him, tickling the inside of his ears and making him shiver in anticipation.

"You wanted to be alone with me, honey. There's a room in back you'll just love." The roughnecks manhandled the chair through the doorway and set him down unceremoniously.

" Do tell." The words sounded relaxed. He grinned lazily up at the two burly guardians.

"Just what you wanted, you and me alone. Of course, you'll be tied into the chair, but you'll still come screaming." 

Mulder's bland smile widened as he listened to Alex, and he relaxed back in the chair, radiating a confidence he was far from feeling.

" You gonna tell Heckle and Jeckle to get lost?" Mulder indicated the two apes that still remained in the room.

Krycek surveyed Mulder, bound into the chair by his own tie, and smiled seraphically at him. "They'll go when you're sitting comfortably." 

"A bit over-confident aren't we, Alex?" Mulder snorted. "So I'm comfortable...now what?"

Alex stooped to Mulder's midriff, fingers busily working at catches, buttons and zipper. "Now we get those snazzy pants off you."

"No romance...no foreplay...Alex, you disappoint me." The other man shuddered visibly, and pulled his head back to study Mulder, as if trying to divine the true meaning behind the last utterance.

"Fox, you're talking just a little much. There are things I could do." Alex was sliding the silk of the bound man's trousers down as he spoke, slipping the dark silk socks off Mulder's feet, leaving him in nothing. Taking a moment to appreciate the firm, lean body, Alex stroked his hands over it, before meeting his eyes with an intent look. "Gonna begin with your toes. You have pretty feet. You know how hard it is to find guys with nice looking feet?"

"Things? What sort of things?" Mulder ignored the compliment in favor of seeking out the meaning of the threat.

"Got a ball gag...if you like." The pitch of his voice lowered at the rate his body did until he was on his knees in front of his captive.

The laugh that found its way through Mulder's sneer dripped with the disdain fueled by years of hatred. "You're a freak, Krycek."

Mulder was ignored. Alex was more intent on things other than the verbal sparring that they had enjoyed thus far. The smile that stretched across his face spoke of a single-minded determination. He was going to make Fox Mulder come, and come, and come. 

"So if I suck on your big toe...like this..." Krycek cooed as his tongue swirled the bulb of the bare digit. 

Fox gasped as he felt the heat and wet of a warm mouth on his toes. The cracks in his façade of detached sarcasm were beginning to show, and he tried once again to goad his tormentor. With a breathlessness that could hardly be concealed, his words came out, "I thought you wanted to hear me scream."

"Not straight away," came the reply between strokes of his tongue, "we'll work up to that." Feeling the tension straining the prisoner's body, Alex decided that one more level of cruelty seemed in order. He pulled away slowly and, still on his knees, made his way to the table against the wall. "There are a lot of pressure points in the feet, you know..." He returned to his place before Mulder with a candle and box of matches in hand. Striking a match, he allowed the light from the flame to illuminate the mischief in his eyes before he lit the candle and blew out the match with a deliberate pucker of his lips.

"Hot wax on the instep is good, like this..." he continued, even as the melted wax dripped down onto Mulder's feet.

He was hard, he was hot, and he was restrained so that he couldn't do a damned thing about either. The sharp feel of the hot wax connecting with his skin was driving him wild, but using every bit of will power he had, he'd be damned if he would let Krycek know the effect he was having. Yes, the wax felt good in all the ways pain can, but being this close and not being allowed to touch—that was making him lose control. "Alex...don't..." the whisper escaped.

"Yes, the instep is nice..." Without any further warning, Krycek descended once again on his mark's big toe. He sucked it in hungrily, grazing his teeth across the rough skin at every opportunity, his tongue dancing around the entire surface. It was then that all pretense of control flew out the window. Mulder pulled against his restraints; he fought the tension growing at the base of his balls. 

"Ahhhh...fuck Alex...NO..." When Mulder's thrashing nearly knocked him over, Alex pulled back with a jerk and took firm hold of Mulder by the ankle. 

"Yeah...the big toe goes straight to the dick, doesn't it?" Looking like a cat at a saucer of cream, Alex continued to run his tongue along the lines and curves of the appendage in his hands. 

As if he didn't already have a very clear picture, Mulder watched as Alex showed him the talents of his mouth.

Mulder thrashed again, pulling against the restraints that held him bound to the chair. "NO. Nononono. Ahhhhhhh..." The man kneeling beside him appeared not to notice as he screamed. "Please, Alex...you don't need to... ALEX, PLEASE STOP!" 

There was a brief pause as Krycek removed his mouth from Mulder's instep, and fixed him with a grin that held barbs in it. "What? Don't you like my attentions? It's way too soon to start screaming yet, lover." He laughed shortly.

"At my feet is not where I want you." The soft tone that Mulder used was the first intimation to Alex that things seemed to be changing. He knelt up, and placed his hands on the captive's shoulders.

" Tell me what you want, Fox, and I'll give it to you." Mulder could see a yearning in Alex Krycek's eyes, a need, thinly veiled, that found an answer deep in Fox Mulder's gut, causing his cock to lurch as he matched stare for stare with Krycek.

"Untie me." He spoke the words quietly, and with an unshakable certainty that his tormentor would comply with his wishes.

" And then?" The hoarse whisper thrilled against Mulder's skin. Krycek's face was almost pleasure enough right there. He could tell that he was going to succeed in the task he had set himself.

Mulder, head bowed to disguise the small smile on his face, spoke equally quietly. "And then touch me. I wasn't kidding before, Alex...if you told me what you wanted from me, I might give it willingly"

There was a pause. Neither man made a move in the quiet of the room. Krycek, on his knees before Mulder, gripped him by the shoulders. Mulder remained, head down, avoiding Alex's gaze. Finally, Krycek sighed. 

"Tell you what, Fox, I'm not so sure I trust you yet, but if you kiss me, and make it good, I'll let you loose. Deal?" Mulder raised his head slowly, and met Krycek's eyes at last.

"Yes." He breathed the word, and Krycek appeared for a moment not to have heard. His face didn't change, but the flare of hope in his eyes was enough.

"Yes?" There was a hopeful look on Krycek's face that took Mulder's breath away. It made him look young and green once more as the hard expression he habitually wore was subsumed. "Oh, god, Fox... "

Mulder waited, his eyes still boring down into Krycek's gaze, and slowly, Krycek moved in, until their lips met, and they were kissing.

At first, the kiss was a delicate brushing of lip to lip, as Alex Krycek sought to explore the full softness he was being offered. Mulder closed his eyes, and allowed his lips to part under the gentle exploration. Cool and firm changed to urgent as Alex pressed down, and then to nuclear as Mulder's tongue stole in between Alex's teeth to discover its companion, and play. When finally they drew back from each other, they were both flushed and panting. 

"God, your lips are so fucking soft... " Krycek was leaning forward, and he seemed to be entranced. Mulder gave a groan, and writhed in his chair, a picture of bound sensuality.

"More... I want more." His whisper reached Alex, affecting him an immediately obvious way. Krycek gulped.

"Okay, okay, hold it just a minute... there..." Shaking hands struggled Mulder's wrists loose of the tie. "I keep my word, see?" He started forward to claim Mulder's mouth again.

"Not like this." Mulder pulled away, placing a newly released palm square in the center of Krycek's chest. "Don't you want to know that I want this too?" Mulder didn't move, waiting for the response that he could now see was inevitable. Alex reared back, a furrow creasing his nose as he frowned.

"D-do you? Tell me what you want." It seemed that the vying for alpha male had ceased. Alex waited, eyes lowered, lashes that seemed impossibly heavy weighting down his lids.

"I want to stop fighting... fighting you...fighting myself...fighting every time I think about you." The confession brought Alex's heated gaze back to Mulder's face as the portent of the words went home. Mulder smiled a very little smile, and lifted his arms, turning his palms out as though he were begging. "Touch me?"

"Christ, I want you. I've wanted you since I first saw you. Thought you hated me." Alex still seemed frozen, rooted to the spot as though held captive by some otherworldly force.

"I do...but I don't want to..." Mulder's smile was wider, and he licked his lips, pink tongue glossy on the fullness of that lower lip that Alex wanted so badly to taste. Alex was still transfixed.

"Tell me where you want me to touch you. What do you want me to do? " 

Mulder, eyes closed and head flung back, was awaiting Alex's hands on him following his plea. 

"Why won't you touch me?" It was almost a whine. Alex shook himself, putting out a single finger to touch the other man's cheek gently.

"I will, baby, where do you want me to touch?" 

Mulder opened his eyes again, catching Alex's hand to draw fingers into his mouth as he moved in closer.

"Taste me...anywhere you want...I just want to feel your mouth on me." The voice was a thread. It was more a sigh than words, and Alex caught him up then, pulling him close and kissing the softness of Mulder's mouth, while Mulder ran seeking fingers over whatever skin he could reach as he pressed his groin in and found that hardness was answered by hardness. Kiss followed kiss, until they were so tight together there seemed no possible way to part them.

"Oh, baby," Alex had broken the kiss at last to trail his mouth down to Mulder's throat. "I need you." And the need in his voice could be felt like a palpable entity, running desperate fingers down to caress his cock and make him gasp.

"Hold me...I want to feel you everywhere." And as if his body wanted to prove its point, he arched into the touch of the assassin.

His wanton writhing had a galvanic effect on Alex, who was shaking with need now. "We need to take it to the bed, this chair has only just so much use... " Again, Alex clutched at the lean body of the other man, overwhelmed at the very thought of finally possessing him after so many years of fighting. 

The need racked Alex's body, forcing him to fight for control. Now Fox knew the game was won. He reached out a gentle hand and dragged his fingertips down Alex's tension-torn back. "Be patient, love...you'll get what you need." Both hands stroked the soft skin of Alex's back and shoulders before coming to rest on either side of his neck. Mulder circled the pads of his thumbs along his lover's jawline, "Take me there, Alex."

Krycek took Mulder's two hands in his, pulling him up to his feet. As he steered Fox towards the bed that stood in the corner of the room, he was whispering throatily, "I want to touch you everywhere." Sitting Mulder down, he slowly sank to his knees in front of him, and pulled the two hands to him so that they cupped his face. 

Mulder couldn't keep his hands still if he tried. He petted his lover over and over...running his fingers through thick, dark hair and stroking the beautiful lines of the body he was being offered. Softly, he touched the curve of Alex's cheek, "You can have what you want, Alex...make me forget?"

Krycek moaned deep in his throat, and took the other man's swollen cock in his hand, flicking the top with his tongue, bathing it with his saliva as he worked his way around the sensitive crown. Listening as Mulder's breath shortened, waiting for some unknown signal, he suddenly dropped his head, engulfing the length of the stiff cock in his mouth, to a gasp of surprise from his victim. 

Mulder's response was instantaneous. His body bowed, thrusting his cock farther and deeper down Alex's throat. Just as quickly he recovered himself. Grabbing a handful of Krycek hair, he ruthlessly pulled back, forcing Alex to slow his ministrations, but not cease them all together. "Go slow, baby...easy..."

"Easy?" The voice was muffled as Alex fed on his lover, avid mouth sucking and licking. "It's going to take all night, love." His fingers crept to stroke the soft skin of the inside of Mulder's thighs as he sucked. 

Mulder watched as his stone hard shaft sank into Alex's mouth over and over again. The hand still resting on his lover's head gripped and released the soft hair in time with the thrusts of his hips. 

"You like it? You like how I feel in your mouth?" He knew the answer, but to hear Alex Krycek admit this of all things was almost as arousing as actually feeling him do it—almost.

Krycek, intent on his actions, ran his hand over Mulder's thigh, his mouth nuzzling deep in Mulder's groin as the other man's erection hit the back of his throat, and he swallowed convulsively. Shaking his head from side to side in little worrying movements, he growled. 

"You taste so good, baby. So good." 

Alex could feel the bubbling of fluid inside the length of Mulder's cock, and knew that he was there, right there. He chuckled, and slowly released the red and throbbing penis to bob in the cool of the room. Cupping it loosely in his hand, he blew over the head, and smirked up at Mulder, and Mulder couldn't help the smile he beamed back in reply. 

"You gonna tease me or suck me?" he asked with humor.

Alex laughed out loud at that. He blew once more, and then looked flirtatiously up at Mulder. 

"Both, baby. Don't be so hasty. Told you, you're gonna come screaming." His hand dug into Mulder's buttocks, and suddenly the heat of his mouth surrounded Mulder once more as Alex took him all the way, sucking like a wild thing. 

"Yeah, I'll scream for you, baby. But I guarantee I'll hear my name coming loud and clear from you to." He continued the rocking of his hips, fucking the pretty, hot little mouth in front of him. "Christ, Alex...so good...baby, that's sooo good."

Again, Alex pulled his mouth away from Mulder's cock, the thought of this man in his arms too much for him. He knelt on the bed, and took hold of Mulder, kissing his mouth hard as he shivered with passion. 

"Oh, fuck...lie down here, I want to feel you against me." Stretching Mulder out, he lay down beside him, holding onto Mulder's hip to still the involuntary jerks he was making. "No...You can't come yet... No."

But there was no way what had started was going to be stopped so easily. He allowed Alex to pin him down for a moment, but managed still to slide body against body. As Alex began to relax, he felt his lover slip his arms around his shoulders and entwine their legs together. Before he had a chance to respond to the evil smirk that had erupted on Fox's face, he was on his back covered by a Mulder blanket.

He gasped out loud as Mulder began to grind knowing hips against his groin. Then, with the look of a demon at work, Mulder spoke again.

"I thought you might like this position a little better." His voice was low and dark, and suddenly Alex knew that his rules had been changed. Nothing but whimpers and moans could be heard from the form pinned to the bed. He arched up to Mulder, seeking more and more contact, but cock to cock Mulder pushed down hard to keep him still. 

"Jeez...your tongue... kiss me again, Fox, please." Mulder couldn't find it in his heart to refuse a request made with such desperation. He allowed his tongue to travel the length of Alex's throat, and followed the line all the way up to the little dip behind his ear. Nibbling there until the whimpers became begging, Mulder finally obliged and slammed his mouth against the one pleading for more of his touch. He kissed him hard and long, and when they finally broke, there was no question left about who was in control.

Alex gasped at the sensation of Mulder's body sliding over his. The slip and glide of warm skin as the other man squirmed and undulated against him, felt almost too good. 

"I've told you how I want you to come, Alex...but you haven't told me how you want to make me come. Come on, baby...tell me what you want to do for me."

Alex reached up his head and rested his lips against the soft skin of Mulder's neck. The smell of him—the feel of him—there was no way to resist sucking the tender skin into his mouth and sucking on it.

He bit down hard as his body began to writhe in earnest, bucking his hips up against the hardness that pressed against him, and eventually, Alex got the response he was seeking. 

"Oh God! Yes!" The body on top of him began to retaliate. Mulder ran his hands in small circles along the curve of his new pet's hips.

Alex was stretched out below Mulder, wide open, begging to be taken, dying to be used in a way that he had never experienced before. He had always wanted Mulder, thought that maybe he loved him, but it was only at this minute, strangely divorced from reality, that he knew he could surrender completely to him, and that he trusted him as he had never trusted another. 

"I...I want you to bite me...I really need you to hurt me." His soft voice cut the air, turning the room still and making Mulder pause in his attack on Alex's soft skin, causing him to pull back far enough to see the expression In Alex's eyes.

He smiled and snaked his hand down between the hard-pressed bodies until his fingers began to graze again and again over the sensitive skin covering Alex's balls. Gently his hand began to tighten around the fragile sack - squeezing and releasing, setting the pace as he began his descent down the planes of Alex Krycek's chest.

"There are many forms of pain, sweetheart," he said softly, "it hurts so much more when you're tortured with pleasure."

"Ah, God, Fox, I know." Alex yelped as his lover went to work on him in earnest. Mulder's teeth sank into the flesh of Alex's belly, nipping as his tongue teased. His fingers pressed into the crack of Alex's behind, seeking to manipulate the sensitive skin of his anus. "Oh, baby, Do it to me... " The voice trailed off into a kind of sob as Alex felt Mulder pull back.

The look in Mulder's eyes had become almost feral, like an animal that hadn't eaten in days. He looked down at the form of his lover like a meal waiting to be devoured. 

"Do _what_ , Alex?" The snarl in his voice was a perfect companion to the glint in his eyes. "You have to tell me exactly what you want before I'll consider giving it you." With that said, Mulder went back to simply hovering at the other man's navel, licking and nibbling, until his command was obeyed.

Krycek groaned, and lifted his sweat slick head to gaze at Mulder through cloudy, passion filled eyes. "Suck me, love, please... need your mouth," he gasped out, and arched up, biting his lower lip with white teeth.

It was time to reward good behavior. Mulder tucked his head the small remaining distance until his mouth was but a breath away from Alex's engorged member. Quickly, with deliberate strokes, his tongue darted out and swiped several times at the head until all traces of the bitter fluid that had pooled at the top were gone. The moans from above keeping him motivated, he continued the sweet torment by running the very tip of his tongue up one side of his victim's cock and then back down the other. When he reached the base once more, he pulled away with a smile. "Is that what you wanted?"

The loss of sensation just as he was starting to get into it made Alex whimper and wriggle. He looked up at Mulder, who was grinning down at him with a voracious expression on his face, hoping for mercy. There was none. After a minute or two, he gave in. 

"More, I need more, Fox, oh please..." His hoarse whisper made Mulder's smile more expansive than ever. He took his mouth away from Alex's cock and began to nibble on the rest of his body, finally settling to chew on the piece of skin that covered Alex's pelvic bone, marking him. Alex was quivering now, wanting more, so much more.

"Touch me, Fox, I need..." As he spoke, Mulder dove to run the tip of his tongue along the outline of the sack containing Alex's now tight, velveteen-covered balls, and Alex's cock began to twitch in earnest, moisture leaking from it as it bobbed.

Alex threaded desperate fingers through Mulder's hair and pushed his head toward his groin, barely resisting the need to tear at his hair and drive himself home inside the lush mouth that was hanging over him, only a heartbeat away. His forbearance was rewarded. 

Mulder's mouth came down on Krycek's cock just as he was sure he was going to explode. Mulder swallowed him down to the root, working his throat around the hard length of it, stroking his balls gently the whole time

Krycek screamed, thrusting up with his hips as the slippery wetness enveloped him. 

"Fox? Please..." It was the barest breath of a whimper. 

Begging, it seemed, had become the mode by which torture was exponentially multiplied. With each plea and sob, Mulder took him in just a little bit deeper and sucked him just a little bit harder. He began to moan around the shaft in his mouth. And just as Alex started to thrust into the silken heat of his mouth, Mulder pulled away completely effectively removing all bodily contact.

Alex was beside himself. He struggled to raise himself on one elbow, but fell back as Fox pushed him back, chuckling as he did so. The words, when they came, torn in desperation from Alex's lips, were direct. 

"No, Fox, I need you to ... Fuck me." 

Where there should have been surprise, there was only triumph; triumph that showed on the face of the newly formed predator. Mulder leered directly into Krycek's eyes, and for a moment luxuriated in the joy of possession. Still he needed for this to be true. He needed to know for certain.

"I need you to be sure. Tell me that's what you want."

Krycek by this time was virtually incoherent. He was prepared to give Mulder anything. He would have given up his very soul at that moment, just to keep what he had found, and to achieve the desire he had cherished through every incarnation he had had since the day he first had come face to face with Fox Mulder. He sifted through the few coherent thoughts he had remaining to him. 

"Fuck me, I need you to. I've always wanted you. Please, baby?" And Mulder knew as he looked down on this man he had reduced to begging, that he meant every word.

He nodded his acceptance of the answer given, and his face softened as he smiled once again. "Thank you, Alex...will you do just one more thing for me first?" Though the softness in his eyes spoke of affection, there was still a subtle growl hidden deep in his voice.

Krycek, chest heaving, looked at Mulder, his eyes finally showing the love he had hidden for the last years. He felt the nuances of the New Year, a new millennium, a new way of life swirling around him. For a moment his lips worked, and no sound was heard, and then at last, torn from his mouth in shreds that mingled love and complete acceptance, he made his decision, spoke his words.

"Anything. What do you need?" His eyes were huge, and they showed no color as he waited for Mulder to tell him what sacrifice he might have to make to attain his desire.

Mulder reached down behind his lover's balls to his perineum and began gently to stroke his prostate from the outside. He watched as Alex bucked himself down onto his hand, and in a soft, undemanding tone that still left no room for argument, he made his request. "Tell me that from now on, you're mine."

Krycek's fingers were scrabbling around Mulder's neck as he tried to pull him down to his mouth, and he stroked whatever he could reach of the man who leaned over him. He gasped again as the import of Fox's words finally sank in to his consciousness. 

"Yours, oh, god, if you want me, yeah." He tried to pull Mulder down to taste his lips, but still the other man held off.

Mulder sat back on his haunches. He would only allow that one place of contact; that one spot that drove Alex wild. With a steady, determined rhythm, he stroked Alex over and over again. 

"No. I mean MINE. You're mine to do with, as I want. Tell me, Alex. You belong to me. Say it!" He coaxed repeatedly, trying to get an answer from a man who at the moment couldn't even remember his own name.

There was a low, continued moaning sound now. Alex was so far gone that it took him forever to process the words, to realize that his agony was not yet over. He gulped. 

"Fox, I'm yours." It was almost a scream. He thrust his hips again, needing the contact he was being denied. A thought occurred to him, surfacing through waves of desire to float on the surface of his mind. "Are you mine?" With the answer given, he pushed hard down on Alex's sweet spot, and with his thumb he began to tease the opening to Alex's body. 

"Yours? Not yet," he replied with a sly grin, "...but I will be. I just need to own you first...are you willing?"

Krycek was ready to tear out his own liver at this point. He wanted Mulder so badly that it hurt, and Mulder was so close. He'd dreamed of this for what seemed like forever. He wanted Mulder, dammit. He needed Mulder. He tried again to make his nemesis and lover say what he wanted. 

"Tell me you're mine." Mulder snickered softly, dipping a thumb in and out of Alex's ass, retreating each time he felt Alex buck. Alex groaned. "Do it. Please, "do it." 

Licking with the flat of his tongue, Mulder traveled Alex's body from the base of his balls to the tip of his dick and then upwards over each and every rib. "Who owns you, Alex? Show me you trust me."

He was beside himself. His nails dug into the skin of Mulder's back, drawing blood as he tried with all his strength to get what he needed, what he had been promised.

"Ahhhhhhhh.... fuck, Alex...tell me and I'll fuck you all you want.," he promised, the sweet pain as the blood trickled down his back bringing him to the edge of orgasm.

"Christ, Fox, I'm yours. I'm just yours, only yours. The lube's under the pillow, hurry, Fox, hurry and do it..." Alex's words were suddenly swallowed as Mulder finally took his mouth, kissing him breathless as he reached his arm up. 

He withdrew the small tube from its hiding place and opened it, squeezing out a hefty dollop. He coated his fingers and slid one in up to the first knuckle. He twitched his finger back and forth giving Alex just a hint of what was to come. 

"Tell me again, Alex...who owns you?"

"You do, Fox." His voice was harsh. He twisted and bucked his hips, throwing his head back, exposing his throat. "I'm yours now." Mulder's finger ceased its teasing in favor of entering Alex in one smooth motion. 

Alex shot his hips forward wanting more of the man who would only allow himself to be enjoyed a piece at a time. 

Mulder descended on his throat, biting and sucking, marking him all over again, the whole time never ceasing his assault on the tightness at his hand.

Lifting up his knees, Alex wrapped long legs around Mulder, offering himself to the teasing, probing fingers. Mulder began to scissor his fingers as he worked on stretching the tight slickness of the channel he wanted so badly to plunge himself into. As he felt the strong muscle begin to loosen into compliance, ready, he pulled his fingers out, lubing up his cock as fast as he could. Gazing down on his trembling victim, he brushed kisses the length of the offered throat. 

"You ready for me, baby?"

In answer, Alex's hand grabbed a handful of Mulder's hair, and pulled him round so that he could kiss and lap at the mouth that had asked him the silliest question in the world. 

Before he had a chance to answer further, Alex felt the burning fire of Mulder's hard and ready cock ram its way inside his body and stop. He felt Mulder lean down, hot skin stretched across his body, and then moist, warm breath caressing his ear.

" We're going to do this nice and slow." 

As he heard the words, Krycek moaned. "But I'm so ready. Do me. Oh, Godogod." 

Mulder remained still for a minute more, then his hips began to move in small, slow, deliberate circles. As he moved, his mouth was busy, kissing and nibbling on Alex's neck. Alex was wrapped around Mulder as they moved together.'

" Slow, yes..." The words emerged staccato as Alex panted fiercely. "P-push in deep, baby. Need you deep inside." Reaching down, he grabbed hold of Mulder's butt cheeks and pulled him in as far as he could, desperate for Mulder to invade him. 

Mulder's back arched into a bow and he felt the pull. He bucked hard, his cock thrusting deep. As he heard the painfully uttered words from his lover he grabbed Alex's legs from around his waist and threw them over his shoulders so that he could control the angle at which he was thrusting. He knew that he had attacked the right spot when he felt, rather than heard the other man cry out. Seconds later, Krycek had sought out his shoulder and was biting him, hard. There was nothing of tenderness there. He was growling.

Mulder grabbed hold of Alex's hips and began to ram into him, pulling out almost all the way and then sinking back as he pulled on the hips below his hand, and twisted his own, supple and snake-like. Heat, rippling and silken, sucked on him as he withdrew, and parted for him, clinging as he thrust forward. Groaning, Alex reached up to twist and pull at Mulder's nipples. 

Uttering a quickly choked-off curse, Mulder grabbed Alex's wrist and pinned his arm above his head, holding it against the younger man's protests. 

"I said this was going to be slow, and I meant it. Leave your hand right there. Don't move." He rained fast kisses over Alex's face, captivated by the sheer beauty of the man he had under his control.

Krycek was panting like a winded racehorse, totally unable to speak. All he could do was nod, and push with his hips, wordlessly begging for more. Mulder reached down and ran his thumb across the head of Alex's stone hard cock with a vaguely considering air about him. Alex groaned again, and Mulder directed a smile at him, as he appeared to ponder. 

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"God, yes, please touch me." The whisper came back as Alex panted. Almost there now, he could barely think straight.

Mulder pulled his cock out almost to the head and then rammed it back in as he continued, "Answer me! Do you want me to touch you?"

"TOUCH ME GODAMMIT! I need you." Krycek's howl was a shock. Mulder wrapped his hand around Alex's slippery cock, beginning to stroke him softly, barely a whisper touch. Krycek was crying out now almost constantly, and his pleas were mingled with words of endearment.

" Harder, please, harder..." The plea led to a little more pressure, a little faster movement in his ass as he was fucked slowly but surely into the mattress.

Alex's cries of need rang out as Mulder stroked harder. 

"Give it to me, please." His voice was strained. He was so close. "I need to see you." 

"See me what, baby? What do you want to see?"

"Please... I want you to look into my eyes as you come." It was obvious that Mulder was close too. Alex wanted to hold him, touch him, anything, but had been told to leave his hand above his head. "I need to move my arm. Let me touch you." 

"Next time, baby...right now, I'm gonna make you scream." Faster and harder, Fox was stroking the pulsing piece of flesh in his hands. As if moving to the beat of an unheard tune, his hips had taken on a rotation that ensured Alex would feel every last inch of him anew with each thrust.

Alex could feel it building inside him, snaking around his spine as the pleasure built and built. He had wanted this for so long that he was almost fainting now. As the sweet sensations built, he gritted out in a strained and husky voice, "Fuck me, Fox. It's too good." 

As if on command, the smooth rotation of Fox's hips turned into the pounding of a jackhammer. Over and over he slammed into his prey and drew from him shrieks of pleasure that seemed to echo for an eternity. 

"That's it, baby...let it go...come on..." he prodded. "Come for me...come for me now."

Shivery and delicate, the first bursting joy that was total meltdown threaded it's way along Alex's spine, starting deep inside him as Mulder's relentless thrusting spun it loose. Too late to stop it now, he hung onto his lover, trying to stay with him as he squirmed under him, thrashing his head from side to side.

But through the fog of sensation clouding his brain, Mulder's voice was clear, "It's starting to build, sweetheart...come with me... now!" And with a simultaneous shout from both sets of kiss-swollen lips, they reached a climax that neither one had believed possible.

Alex could feel the pulsing essence flowing through him. He no longer had an identity. Everything was light and color as he gasped out his orgasm against Mulder's neck. His balls clenched, and he was helpless against the shimmering, tickling pleasure that flooded him. Mouth moving with difficulty against his lover, he could no longer hold back.

"Fox...Fox, I love you."

For Fox, there was only one sensation left...the feeling of Alex contracting around him—milking him of more than just his cum. 

"yes! Oh god, yes! " He wailed as wave after wave passed through him washing away the years of hate and resentment and leaving behind nothing but the love that had brought him here in the first place.

" Are you in there, Fox? Look at me. I want to see you." Mulder had collapsed on Alex's chest, and was lying gasping as he recovered from the exertion of the past few minutes. "Fox, I need... I can't keep still any more. I have to put my arm around you." 

As Alex moved into position to wrap his arm around the man on top of him, Mulder snuggled deeper into the curve his neck. 

" Yes, love...I'm here. Just let me recoup a minute." He snuggled, he cuddled, and he rubbed his bare form against the length of his lover one last time. Alex's mouth traveled over the salty dampness of Fox's skin, mouthing it, kissing and licking as he explored all aspects of his new lover. Gently, his tongue poked out to sample the sweat that glistened on the angle of Fox's jaw.

"Oh, God, my baby, I love you."

Alex began to cramp up, folded in two as he still was. He wriggled a little as he held Mulder, and Mulder realized that he was still pressing him down. He rolled to one side, allowing Alex to stretch his stiff hips and work the kinks out of his spine. Then he gathered Alex up against him. Mulder wrapped himself around the still figure, which had molded itself against his outline, and the two of then drifted in the contentment they had found in each other. 

"I have a confession to make, " Mulder said with a hint of trepidation.

He felt a little moisture on his shoulder, and peered down to see Alex's eyes shining suspiciously brightly. "I'm so happy. I never, ever thought that we'd be able to overcome all the barriers between us."

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart," Mulder said, pressing a kiss into the soft, damp hair," Just listen to me. I knew you were here when I walked through the door tonight" He pulled back just a bit, awaiting whatever reaction the chameleon in his arms might produce.

There was a pause. Alex stiffened, and Mulder's heart sank, thinking that it was all going to be over, and that he had just finished the relationship just as it had barely started. He tensed, expecting the worst. Alex's face was a study in the impassive. There was no emotion to be seen. His eyes, green, cat-slits, shone. 

Mulder waited.

"You did?" Alex moved in close to kiss Mulder's ear, snuggling close.

A nervous smile curled the pout on Mulder's lips, 

"You've kind of built a reputation for yourself in these circles...you weren't that hard to find." Once again he waited to see what the tempest would bring.

Alex took his time, but appeared to be reasonably calm about the whole idea, much to Mulder's relief. 

"Why did you come?" The question was a breathy whisper, and Alex didn't seem to be that concerned with the answer, as he nuzzled, nipping along the skin of Fox's shoulder, stroking his back as he held him. 

" I told you before...I was tired of fighting, but I knew that if I just came in and wanted to top you without some kind of sleight of hand, you'd never believe it." 

Krycek laughed out loud. "I don't believe it now." Mulder smiled at him, a little ruefully.

He ran his fingertips along the curve of Alex's shoulder. "What don't you believe, love...that I've wanted you for a very long time, or that I finally wised up and did something about it?"

Alex stirred in his arms, finally rolling with the other man so that he lay on top, turning his face to look at him. "I love you, Fox. I... I just don't believe that you could possibly care for me. We've done so much to each other."

With the dark soft hair of his lover pressed to his chest, it was hard not to simply melt into the gentle beating of the heart laid above his. 

"Are you sure about that?" Mulder pushed back on Krycek's shoulders. He wanted to watch his eyes when he gave the love of his life a way off the hook. "I won't hold you to what you said before. I know it's a little hard not to make promises when you're about to get fucked."

Alex, sphinx-like, gave Mulder a level stare. "Are you sure you mean that? Are you certain that it's not a cop out for you? Now you've left your mark on me, you don't just want to fade out into the sunset? I've wanted this for so long, I feel as if I could belong to you forever, body and soul."

Mulder took the timid face of Alex Krycek in his hands and held it there fast. He looked into an abyss of turbulent green that reminded him of a ship searching for a safe harbor. With all the love in his heart, he ask, "Who do you belong to, Alex?"

Alex leaned down to crush his mouth against Mulder's. "It's you I want. I told you before. Try and get rid of me, that's all."

With a smile that stretched from ear to ear Mulder pressed his lips to the soft, pliant, waiting mouth of his lover. His tongue probed deep in the cavern, searching and exploring, claiming his territory once more. When their lips parted, the tingle in it's wake left Alex feeling nothing less than thoroughly kissed.

Krycek's body strained against the lithe frame of muscle beneath him, and a wicked grin sprang to his face, "Wanna go again?" he asked with a waggle of his eyebrows

For the first time that night, Mulder laughed with some heart. He asked incredulously, "Ready again? I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep up with you, Junior." A ruffle of Alex's hair, and their roles were complete. "Why don't you hold that thought until we get home?"

Alex smirked, pausing for a minute to bask in the new sensation of being loved by the man he had wanted for years, and thought hated him.

He snickered a little, tracing Mulder's generous profile with his lips. "It's okay, Fox, I'm just now getting to grips with the idea that you might care for me too... " He gulped. "Did you say 'home?'"

"I wouldn't have come for you if I didn't care...I love you, too." He kissed the nose attached to the stunned face above him, and laughed in triumph.

"Ohh..."Alex responded with confusion, trying to adjust to the new concept that he was desired where once he had believed himself despised. Thoughts chased each other across his face, and soon his face was bright with hope.

Mulder gently pushed off the covering of heated flesh, and made his way to the edge of the bed. He stood and crossed the room to where parts of his clothing were left in a heap and began to dress. As he finished zipping his pants, he looked again to the still naked man on the bed. "You don't honestly think I would leave my most treasured possession someplace like this do you?" he asked with a smile. "You're mine now...nobody else gets to enjoy what's mine."

Alex leapt from the bed and gathered his clothes as quickly as he could. Soon the pair was traveling through the club, retrieving the bits of Fox's attire that had been left behind.

Nobody spoke to the two men, who seemed to move as if in a dream. The crowds parted for them, and together the two of them sauntered out of the club.

The chilly air buzzed and hummed with the sounds of revelry, and as the two left the club, a sound rose around them as the world turned over and began the new century. Fireworks sparkled overhead and Mulder turned to the man who was walking beside him, and cupped his chin, mouth grazing mouth softly before they resumed their progress. Then a shriek from thousands of voices announced the New Year, and the two of them quickened their pace.

They walked away from the club, into a life that was new and full of challenge, two men who obviously belonged together. They walked as close together as possible without actually touching, and there was an aura about them that warned people off them as they went. Heads high, they left the Village to find their future.

* * *

Location: Greenwich Village  
Comments: Beta by Frankie, for which much love and thanks. We like to think that some fights are battles of wits. Go to your corners and come out fighting.  
This is another of those December challenges.   
Rating: NC-17   
Plot? What Plot?   
Feedback?   
[email removed]   
[email removed]   
---


End file.
